08 Stycznia 2012
TVP 1 05:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Była sobie Ziemia - Puszcza Amazońska, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Marta mówi! - Poszukiwacze zaginionej kartki, odc. 16 (Raiders of the Lost Art); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - w tym: Wiadomości g. 9:30 Pogoda g. 9:35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Ach!, odc. 17 (Argh!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 iCarly - odc. 16 (iGot Detention); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Bal Mistrzów Sportu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Król Lew (Lion King) - txt - str.777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Rob Minkoff, Roger Allers; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz. 9. Rośliny (Life. Plants. (9/10)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Koncert - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2327; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Przywódca Ciamajda, odc. 226 (Clumsy in command); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Blondynka - odc. 4/13 - Wczoraj stypa, dziś wesele - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Plusk (Splash); komedia kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Tom Hanks, Daryl Hannah, Eugene Levy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Rzym s. II - odc. 1 (Rome s. II, ep. 1 Passover); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Rzym s. II - odc. 2 (Rome s. II, ep. 2 Son of Hades); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Arytmetyka uczuć (Emotional Arithmetic); dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Paolo Barzman; wyk.:Susan Sarandon, Max von Sydow, Christopher Plummer, Gabriel Byrne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Kazachstan. Mocarstwo na stepach (Crossing Kazakhstan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 23 Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 M jak miłość - odc. 878; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 879; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 681 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 682 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódka Pana Makarona - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Weekend na Dakarze; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:20 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme (9 km stylem dowolnym) (Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme (9 km stylem dowolnym)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:05 Familiada - odc. 1917; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:50 Mariolka Prawdę ci powie (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 467 - Celny strzał; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Tak to leciało! - (104); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekologia (50); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Głęboka woda - odc. 5/13 "Pałac bezdomnych" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 23:55 Domek z kart (House of Cards); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Michael Lessac; wyk.:Kathleen Turner, Tommy Lee Jones, Park Overall, Shiloh Strong; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Śmiercionośny rój (Black Swarm); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:David Winning; wyk.:Robert Englund, Sebastien Roberts, Sarah Allen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Tajemnice III RP - odc. 12 - Szklana pułapka. Rok 1993; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Polska według Kreta - odc. 15 - Beskid Niski; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Tu kultura - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - DRIFT - MOJE DRUGIE ŻYCIE; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niebo mój świat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Listy gończe - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:26 Świadkowie XX wieku - Ziemianie i arystokraci; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Rajd Dakar - 2012 - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Tu kultura - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Głos Mediów - odc. 20; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:20 Polska według Kreta - odc. 15 - Beskid Niski; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:46 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - DRIFT - MOJE DRUGIE ŻYCIE; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niebo mój świat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 50 (odc. 50); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Świadkowie XX wieku - Ziemianie i arystokraci; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 53 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 54 8:15 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 4 8:25 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 5 8:35 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 6 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 58 9:15 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 59 9:45 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 2 10:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 3 10:45 Flicka 12:35 Roksana 14:40 Ricky Bobby - demon prędkości 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 2 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 7 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 7 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 23:00 Głosy Odcinek: 5 0:00 Przekładaniec 2:10 Magazyn sportowy 4:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 901 4:45 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1809 TVN 5:30 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 2 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 2 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Odcinek: 1 11:40 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 529 12:15 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 13:15 Mam talent Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 1 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Romana Odcinek: 2 16:00 Wygraj randkę 18:00 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz 22:10 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 23:05 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 17 0:00 W paszczy szaleństwa 2:00 Arkana magii 3:20 Uwaga! 3:35 Rozmowy w toku 4:25 Nic straconego TV 4 5:15 Spadkobiercy 5:55 Spadkobiercy 6:35 Ręce, które leczą 7:00 V-Max 7:25 Zamiana żon 8:20 Ryzykanci Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 9:20 Babar, król słoni 10:55 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 8 11:55 Anioły i demony. Fakty, czy fikcja? 12:55 Dekoratornia 13:25 Dzieci natury 14:00 Spadkobiercy 15:00 Spadkobiercy 15:55 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 16:55 Rancho w dolinie 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 9 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Moja piękna teściowa 23:10 Stawka większa niż życie 1:40 STOP Drogówka 2:30 Chłopaki z taśmy 3:15 TV market 3:30 To był dzień 4:20 To był dzień na świecie 4:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 MdM Odcinek: 31 6:35 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 12 7:40 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 132 8:30 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 9:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania Odcinek: 5 11:00 Wyspa skarbów 12:45 Królewna Śnieżka 14:30 Awantura o Mississipi 16:40 Uczeń Merlina Odcinek: 1 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? Odcinek: 6 19:00 Zwariowane melodie 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 28 20:00 Tajemnica Stonehenge 22:00 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne Odcinek: 1 23:00 Podniebny horror Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 9 0:00 Miami Medical Odcinek: 13 1:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 132 2:00 Dom Odcinek: 19 4:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 3 4:30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 4:30 We dwoje Odcinek: 10 5:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 10 6:05 Jej cały świat Odcinek: 3 6:35 Jej cały świat Odcinek: 4 7:05 Mango - Telezakupy 9:10 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 9:40 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 10:10 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 1 11:20 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 2 12:30 Sprawa sercowa 14:25 Odlotowe dzieciaki 16:20 Rewolwer 18:10 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 19:05 Niania Odcinek: 92 Sezon: 7 19:35 Niania Odcinek: 93 Sezon: 7 20:05 Bitwa o Midway 22:35 Mentalista Odcinek: 3 23:30 Czasem w kwietniu 2:00 Arkana magii 4:05 W roli głównej Odcinek: 6 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV 6 10:10 Różowa Pantera - odc. 11, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 12, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 10:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 52, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 13:00 Łebski Harry - odc. 29, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 13:25 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 53, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 13:55 Łebski Harry - odc. 30, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 14:20 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 54, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986-1988 14:50 Łebski Harry - odc. 31, serial animowany, USA, Francja 1980-1987 15:15 Idol - wersja amerykańska - odc. 54, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 17:05 W poszukiwaniu Edenu - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2001 18:05 Komisarz Rex - odc. 2, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1994 19:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 3, serial kryminalny, Niemcy, Austria 1994 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - reality show, Polska 2007 20:25 Big Brother 4.1 - ring - wyniki - reality show, Polska 2007 21:35 Atomowy glina - komedia, USA, Włochy, Hiszpania 1980 23:40 Włatcy móch 5 - Hłopaki strażaki - odc. 61, Polska 2008 0:05 Włatcy móch 5 - Wprowadzenie Jełro - odc. 62, Polska 2008 0:35 Happy Hour - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2011 1:25 Jazda Figurowa - odc. 31, program rozrywkowy 2:10 Zamiana żon - odc. 8, reality show, Polska 2007 2:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - sport 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka - podsumowanie 2011 roku 8:30 Formuła 1 - podsumowanie 2011 roku 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - SPR Lublin 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - SPR Lublin 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Impel Gwardia Wrocław - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Impel Gwardia Wrocław - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Atom Trefl Sopot - Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza 16:30 Magazyn alpejski - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - SPR Lublin 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka ręczna - PGNiG Superliga kobiet - mecz: KU AZS Politechnika Koszalińska - SPR Lublin 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Siatkówka kobiet - PlusLiga Kobiet - mecz: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Manchester City - FC Liverpool 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska - mecz: Manchester City - FC Liverpool 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Cafe Futbol - wydanie noworoczne 0:45 Zakończenie programu TTV 06:00 Pogodny Poranek 09:00 Beats of Freedom - Zew wolności 10:15 Psie Adopcje 10:45 Biznes Reaktywacja 11:15 Życie w przepychu Luxury Lifestyle 12:00 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 12:30 W trasie 13:00 Telepaci 14:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 14:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 15:00 Kartoteka 16:00 Doktor Łapa extra 16:15 Psie Adopcje 16:45 Blisko ludzi część 1 17:10 Twoja pogoda (7) 17:15 Express Popołudniowy (7) 17:30 Blisko ludzi część 2 18:00 W trasie 18:30 Godzina na poddaszu EXTRA 19:00 Kulisy Sławy extra 19:30 Wojaże szalonego Anglika 20:00 Życie w przepychu Luxury Lifestyle 21:00 Chora miłość 22:00 Kartoteka 23:00 Telepaci 00:00 Biznes Reaktywacja 00:30 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 01:00 Życie w przepychu Luxury Lifestyle 02:00 Chora miłość TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1798; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Plebania - odc. 1799; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1800; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Plebania - odc. 1801; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1802; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:55 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 8 - Obcy na planecie Terra - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Jak to działa - odc. 16; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2012); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła akademickiego KUL pw. św. Krzyża w Lublinie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Salon Polonii 16:25 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 863; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Rezydencja - odc. 34 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Rezydencja - odc. 35 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pochłaniacz Dźwięków, odc. 39 (Noddy And The Sound Sucker); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ranczo - odc. 57* - Człowiek z Rio - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 XX Finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Salon Polonii 00:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 M jak miłość - odc. 863; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pochłaniacz Dźwięków, odc. 39 (Noddy And The Sound Sucker); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ranczo - odc. 57* - Człowiek z Rio; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Kulturalni PL (70); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Gustavo Dudamel - Koncert Inauguracyjny z Los Angeles Philharmonic (The Inaugural Concert); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Dokument tygodnia - Klezmatics: na świętej ziemi (The Klezmatics: On Holy Ground); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Erik Anjou; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii, odc.1 - Szczęście; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Co Ty wiesz o filozofii, odc. 2 - Człowiek wolny; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 KFPP Opole - (O) Polskie Hity Wszech Czasów - piosenki Wojciecha Młynarskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Studio Kultura - Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Mój sąsiad Totoro"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Mój sąsiad Totoro (Tonari no Totoro); film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1988); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:25 Sceny z życia smoków - Spotkanie odc.1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dixie - Odc 1 Budyniowe gaje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Fortele Jonatana Koota - odc. 1 - Alarm nad Bóbrzą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Chciałbym się ogolić; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ignacy Gogolewski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Adam Pawlikowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Opole 2007 na bis - Niebo z moich stron - Piosenki Seweryna Krajewskiego - cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas /1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas - Śpiewa Violetta Villas; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas /2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Niedziela z... twórczością Viletty Villas - Violetta Villas śpiewa dla zakochanych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas /3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Niedziela z... twórczością Violetty Villas - VIOLETTA - taka jestem - koncert Violetty Villas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Sprawa Gorgonowej - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Ewa Dałkowska, Aleksander Bardini, Mariusz Dmochowski, Roman Wilhelmi, Andrzej Łapicki, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Więcej niż fikcja - Heroina w Kabulu (Addicted in Afghanistan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Jawed Taiman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Kino nocne - Ogniomistrz Kaleń; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Słaboszowska, Leon Niemczyk, Józef Kostecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Miasto idealne - koncert - Czesław Czet Minkus, cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Miasto idealne - koncert - Czesław Czet Minkus cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zapomniana melodia na flet (Zabytaya melodiya dlya fleyty); film obyczajowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1988); reż.:Eldar Riazanow; wyk.:Valentin Gaft, Tatyana Dogileva, Irina Kupchenko, Leonid Filatov; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 9; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:05 Errata do biografii - Kornel Makuszyński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Sonda - Pełnym wiatrem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1/14 - Grób na wzgórzu - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski, Paweł Pitera; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Nasz reportaż - Sceny duszpasterskie i jedna Kowalska z księdzem Paukiem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Chłopi - odc. 1/13 Boryna; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Krystyna Królówna, Tadeusz Fijewski, August Kowalczyk, Magda Wołłejko, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Mieczysław Czechowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Historia pewnego pomnika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Dworski Smak (23); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - Partyzanckie dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Otwór w ścianie 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Żółty szalik - txt - str.777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda, Joanna Sienkiewicz, Małgorzata Zajączkowska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Czuwajcie. Harcerska droga z Janem Pawłem II; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 58; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Polska i świat w reportażu - Druga młodość kolejki na Kasprowy Wierch; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Nieznana Białoruś. - Cerkiew na Granicy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia wychowawcy z więzienia w Białej Cerkwi pod Kijowem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Chłopi - odc. 2/13 Jarmark; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Czerwona fala; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 8.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Zamek Valencay (Le chateau de Valencay); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Dzieci i ryby - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Frycz, Cezary Pazura, Daniel Olbrychski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Ex Libris - 73; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Byłem niemieckim generałem; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Sensacje XX wieku - Więzień specjalny - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Dziennik telewizyjny - 8.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 07:20 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 2/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Lokatorzy - odc. 208 (265) Rodzina zza Buga; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Lokatorzy - odc. 209 (268) Niewolnicy miłości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 U fryzjera - odc. 7 Krewniak z zagranicy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Wiedźmin - odc. 1/13 Dzieciństwo - txt - str.777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; reż.:Marek Brodzki; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Anna Dymna, Ewa Wiśniewska, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Chyra, Maciej Kozłowski, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Michał Milowicz, Dorota Kamińska, Henryk Talar; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 9/21 - Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Dom - odc. 17/25 - Komu gra ta orkiestra - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Rezydencja - odc. 40 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Rezydencja - odc. 41 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Rezydencja - odc. 42 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 52 "Kociaki domowe"; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Savannah - odc. 34 (Savannah ep. 34); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Ranczo - odc. 52 - Zemsta i wybaczenie - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Ranczo - odc. 53 - Msza obywatelska - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 9 - Aktor - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Z Archiwum X - odc. 17 Życie pozaziemskie (The X - Files s. I ep. 17 E. B. E.); serial kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Z Archiwum X - odc. 18 Cudowny człowiek (The X - Files s. I ep. 18 Miracle Man); serial kraj prod.USA (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Glina - odc. 5/25 - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Londyńczycy II - odc. 1/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Maciej Migas; wyk.:Natalia Rybicka, Marcin Bosak, Przymysław Sadowski, Lesław Żurek, Grażyna Barszczewska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Roma Gąsiorowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - Gala Mistrzów Sportu 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Siatkówka plażowa - Plaża marzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wygraj z kontuzją - kolano cz. II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - supergigant K (Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - supergigant K) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy K (Oberhof - start masowy K) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 365 dni wielkiego sportu - Wydarzenia 2011; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy M (Oberhof - start masowy M) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - supergigant K (Puchar Świata - Bad Kleinkirchheim - supergigant K) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Jeździectwo - Światowy festiwal koni arabskich - wyścig Amazonek; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Energa Czarni Słupsk; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Bal Mistrzów Sportu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Sportowe sensacje 2011 roku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: WKS Śląsk Wrocław - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy K (Oberhof - start masowy K) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 00:10 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof - start masowy M (Oberhof - start masowy M) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2012); STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Zakończenie dnia